What happend after Alliegent
by rebecca.bradshaw.750
Summary: What really happened after Alliegent? Tobias is searching for something of his past.
1. Chapter 1

Tris  
>I wake up, for the millionth time, on a ice cold metal table. I could here the tapping of Matthews pencil from the other room. So odd that he was so close but I could not reach him. The door opened and omitted David. He had already been inoculated against the memory serum and decided to hide me away and experiment on me. 2 and a half years later we are still in the same routine of him expireminting on me and me trying to escape. I almost snort when I see the scar on his right cheek. I have tried to escape but each time he injects me with the fear serum. It is hard to see Tobias rush into the room, overcome David, and then kill himself.<br>"It's good to see you up, today is a big day," David says mockingly.  
>I know what he is talking about of course. I made a deal with him a long time ago to be able to watch Tobias on the screens. Today he would be zip lining off of the Hancock building while spreading "my" ashes. (What he would really be carrying is a fake Tris. It was not even hard for them to disguise my body. They have been faking the deaths of divergents for along time now.) I have watched him through everything. From the time he tried to erase his memory to each time he visited the morgue. He would sit there talking to the jar of ashes as if I could hear him. Then he would start crying and rocking back and forth.<br>David carried out his usual blood test, but today he made a mistake. He was in such a hurry that when he left he did not get the cage door shut all of the way. As soon as he left the room I pushed it open and sprinted for the door. I stopped myself before I opened it though. What would I do when I got out. I quickly spun around and picked up the phone. A female operator picked up and said, "hello, to whom may I place your call."  
>"Tobias Eaton, he is outside the Hancock building. This is urgent."<br>Out of the corner of the screen a door opens and a women hastily runs to the group standing on the ground. She says a few words and a well built man steps out and grabs he phone.  
>"Hello?"<br>I start crying but manage to say, "Tobias it's me."


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias  
>"Tobias it's me"<br>Her voice nearly makes my heart stop. I fail to respond so she starts up again. "Listen, I am in the compound, David will be back soon. You need to get here as soon as you possibly can," The sound of a key jingled at the door and she pause," I don't have much tim-," the door swung open,"listen for the tapping, I love you." The phone clicked and I handed it back to the women. My knees felt like water so I sat down and started crying.  
>The others stared at me with deep concern in there eyes, so I tell them. They are not ready for that, though. Part of me is mad at her for not calling sooner and the other part of me wants to hold her tight. But to do that I have to find her.<br>I get up and run to my house after I give them a brief instruction of what we are about to do. I pull open my dresser and throw my clothes out. At the bottom is a box that contains my life before The Experiment failed. The first thing I pick up is a dress that belonged to Tris. She might need this, I think. Then my own dauntless clothing, I pull them on and pick up the last thing; my gun. Without thinking I tuck it into the back of my waistline.(where dauntless always put it). I am ready to get her back, I am fearless.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris  
>Tobias bursts in the door and shoots David in the head. I unlocks my cell and leans down to kiss me. He points the gun barrel at his head and shoots. I try to stop him but I can't and my vision goes foggy for a moment.<br>I moan as the fear serum finally wears off. My muscles burned from the strain and I am exhausted. David has a sad expression on his face and I think he might actually feel bad for me.  
>"Will you ever learn?"<br>"Probably not," I retorted, but automatically wished I hadn't because a sharp pang went through my side. I am still to tired to do anything but glare at him.  
>I have decided to do anything I possibly could to get back into fighting mode. So when he leaves I start using my pillow as a punching bag and a target. I reach as far as I could to grab the pocket knife on the counter. Once I get it I start throwing it. I am not as bad as I thought. I missed the middle of the target by a centimeter. I pray for Tobias to get here. I have waited two years already and don't want to wait any longer. I get board so I turn of the screen to see Tobias getting in a car and driving towards the open gates of the city. "He is coming for me. " I whisper to myself. Of course he is, he love me.<br>I continue with my training for 2 days before Tobias actually gets near the compound. He stopped by the old amity sector to pick up Christina and the others. David walks in the door with an worried look so I quickly turn the screen of so he doesn't decide to move me into another room.  
>This time he bolts the cell door closed at tells me not to escape. A cold liquid starts moving through veins and my last thought before I black out is like I have a choice.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias  
>I enter the compound trying not to sprint to Matthew's lab. I keep my gun concealed at the security checkpoint and when the buzzer goes off the security officer does not take it away.<br>When I get to Matthew's lab I try the door to the left of it but it is just a supply closet. The door to the right says hazardous material and is locked. I slammed into the door and it splintered open. Tris was lying unconscious on a lab table In a cell at the back of the room. David picked up his gun and shot at me. I dodged it and shot him twice in the chest. I grab the keys and unlock the cell door. I don't know how long I sit there. Talking to her and kissing her until she woke up. She looks up at me and starts crying so I cradle her into my arms.  
>Christina and Zeke run into the room. Christina almost takled Tris and Zeke just hugged her. We walk to the hotel part of the compound, where we are intercepted by Amar. He looks very startled to see Tris. Which I a hoping is a good thing and he did not know about tris. He simply walks us to our rooms(giving us two separate rooms) and we settled in. Me and Tris just stare at each other. With her holding so tightly on to my shirt like I might disappear. Right now I am wishing that I had not just shot David but beat the living daylights out if him. I am just so happy she is alive.<br>I look at each inch of her body. So much has changed with both of us but our love has not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long, this is my first fanfic so I had a little trouble writing it!**

**Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me!**

Tris

We wake up intwined in each other's arms. It is so nice to feel his warmth next to me again. I see part of his tattoo from where his shirt was pulled up slightly. I pull his shirt off to see them since I hadn't in over two years. I run my fingers across his back until I run into a new one. It is my name encased in a heart. I don't know why but I break down and start crying. "I want to go home," I say

He looks at me and says, "me too." He gets up and hands me a dress. It takes me a moment to realize that it is the same dress that Christina made for me during training. I quickly change into it. It still fits perfectly.

Amar gives us access to a plane. He gives me a giant hug and pulls Tobias off to the side. I can't hear what they are saying so I board the plane. When Tobias walks in he looks uncomfortable. I am tempted to ask him why when I realize it's the heights. I wonder if he still goes through his fear landscape.

I am to exhausted to ask so I curl up next to him and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Tobias

I look down at Tris and sigh. How will I tell her? Amar told me to tell her before we land but she fell asleep before I could. So when the plane lands and I carry her to dauntless headquarters.

I walk into my bedroom and lay her on the bed. She wakes up and stares at me like she knows I need to talk to her.

"Not a lot has changed since you were gone." She raised her eyebrow inquisitively so I go on. "Life without the factions did not workout as planned. Like Indionappolas." Realization flashes in her eyes. Indionappolas was an experiment that failed because they had mixed together. "Fights started breaking out and no one could stop them. We made a deal with the government to still let us be free but not integrated. The faction systems are still in place."

"Then how our we still free if we are kept in separate places and not aloud to move?" Tris's question makes me think. "We aren't really accept we can leave the city if we want. The freedom is the knowledge of what's out their."

"Ok, next question. Where is Caleb?"

"I told Caleb that you were still alive before we left. He should be getting here any moment." As if on que, i see Caleb walk in the room. He is crying and Tris wraps her arms around him. I walk out of the room to give them some privacy. When I see that no one is around I slide to the ground and start crying. And I can't stop. I am so angry at David and at myself for not even thinking of the possibility that she could still be alive . Why did I give up? The a memory surfaced and I shook my head. Thank God for Christina. I would not have remembered anything if she had not stopped me from putting the needle into my neck. Stopped me from erasing my mind with the memory serum. I can't let her know. She'd be angry at me for trying to throw my life away for her.

When dinner comes around we sit at our old table from initiation. When dessert comes out I can see Tris's face light up at the sight of chocolate cake. I think it must be hard for her to see so many gone. Of the original dauntless born initiate Uriah is dead; my own fault, Marlene and Lynn died shortly before them. Of the original faction transfers Al committed suicide, she shot will, Edward was also shot, and Peter doesn't have his memory. Christina is the only initiate that was close to Tris. It is still hard for me to look at Zeke sometimes. I did let his brother die.

"Do we have any plans for tonight?" Tris's soft voice shakes me from my trance. I think a moment and then say, "yes, we do," a mischievous grin on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

Tris

A half hour later we are in the fear landscape prep room and I can feel the liquidy feeling of the serum coursing through my body. I guess I should not have jinxed myself earlier. It is too late to back out so I step into the fear landscape with Tobias on my heels. The first three fears are the same, except for the fact he has learned how to control them. When we get to his fear of claustrophobia he simply strikes the sides of the box and they fall away. The 4th fear however is new, and by the confusion on his face this is not one he normally sees. When I try to go to him I am trapped in a box. I take my fist and slam into the glass but it does not yield. I gather myself to strike again but stop at the site of a dead body on a metal table. There are blood stains in her clothing and on her collar bone is a tattoo that is identical to my own. This new fear is not of Marcus. It is of me. Of me dying and leaving him again. Tobias looks strait at me and the hollowness and pain is too much for me to handle. I sit down and pull my knees to my chest. I can still see him so I plunge my face into my knees and start crying. I don't know how much time passes or what goes on around me during that time so I when I feel his hands close around me I jump pretty hard and try not to burst into tears.

He practically has to carry the entire way to his room. And when we finally stumbled into the room we have both managed to hold it together. He guides me to the bed and lays me down. Carefully, he slips in beside me and wraps his arms around me. It is amazing to feel his touch again, his strong arms around my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," I manage to choke out of my unwilling mouth. And then we lost it. I so sick of crying. I hate the feeling of being drained out. I hate the weakness.


	8. Chapter 8

Tobias

We wake up entangled again. This time with tear stains on our cheeks. I am determined not to show her how bad it hurt me to think of losing her. But now I know that I won't lose her. I can't lose her and I will do anything in my power to protect her. Today is a new day. We have to move on and get something done.

"Today is choosing day," I say.

She looks at me with a slightly confused face, probably wondering why she needed to know.

"We are in need of instructors ever since I became a leader and you did finish on top."

When news came to dauntless that she was alive they had discussed the option of her getting to stay with me at headquarters if she worked as an instructor. Of course I said yes pretty quickly. After that I volunteered to oversee initiation.

My first job of the day was to get her trained. And I don't think it will be that easy. She has been in a cell for 2 and a half years and probably needs practice. When we get to the shooting range her aim is a little off but she quickly fixes it and hits the center of the target every time. Her muscles are still the same size, if not bigger, as if she had been working out. She could definitely still throw a punch. It was then time for the initiates to get here so we headed to the net where they would drop.


	9. Chapter 9

Tris

I look up to see a black streak coming from a ledge that I remember well. I reached my hand up over the net and the dauntless girl grabbed it and rolled over. Luckily she landed in his feet because I could not of caught her. I tried to remember what Tobias had said my first day at dauntless.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Mara," she answered back.

Tobias called out, just like he did so long ago, "First jumper-Mara."

And every person standing there started to clap. When all the initiates were down Four separated the dauntless-born and faction transfers and started a short speech, "Welcome to dauntless headquarters, dauntless-born initiates will go with Amanda and faction transfers will go with Tris to get a tour." As I lead them I tried to copy what I remember from Tobias.

I even copied his quiet fierceness pretty well. When we got to our first destination I saw, with pleasure it had not been changed much. "This is the Pit. We will be training from 8 to 6 everyday with breaks in between phases. After 6 you will be able to do anything you please, accept leave headquarters without a dauntless."

"What a creative name," a candor girl said with obvious sarcasm. Before I could say anything Christina appeared behind me and replied, "That's what I said, but the name does fit!"

The crowd of initiates laughed and nodded, looking around. Christina then helped me lead them to the chasm, explaining how a mean dauntless leader made her hang from the railing for 5 minutes for conceding in a fight. I remember that, it was horrible.

"Dinner is in 30 minutes and you can pick up new clothes in the pit. Do not be late." I say.

Christina pulls me over to the tattoo parlor and when I walk in I feel a pang of sadness. Tori was no longer there and in her place was George, her brother. Together we pick out one for her and one for me. She got the Candor Scales that she has apparently been meaning to get. Mine was a little harder though. In the end I settle for getting the rest of the factions on my back. We tell George we will be back after supper.

We walk out and see that the initiates have made a small cluster outside the clothing pickup. I guess I should have showed the the way to the cafeteria. Oh well. I lead them to dinner and sit down in our normal spots. Sadly only me and Christina are here. Tobias walks in and sits down next to me. Henry, a candor transfer, mutters something to Mara and she replies, "that's Four, one of the dauntless leader." He says something else that I can't quite hear and keeps eating. We had hamburgers for dinner and Christina jokes about me being a stiff. After dinner Tobias tells me to wait for him hear while he showed them the dormitory. I wonder what he needs me for.


	10. Chapter 10

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Tobias /div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I lead the initiates to their room explaining how the dauntless born will be separated from the transfers, but will be ranked together. The rules have changed a little but the most important is that you will not be eliminated if you are last. I leave them to get adjusted and head back to the dinning hall. Tris still waits for me there and I lead her up to the fear landscape room. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""They want to test you to see how many fears you have," I explain.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Because they could have changed?" She inquired.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nod my head half listening half trying to inject her with the simulation serum. When it was all the way in she slumped in my arms. Then I sat her down and injected myself with it. We landed out in the middle of a field and in the distance I could see millions of crows coming towards us. I definitely recognized this one. Beside me Tris sprang into action. She bent down and grabbed two guns out of nowhere, handing one to me. We aimed and fired at them until they stopped coming. Next we were in a water tank. This was different though. When the water started coming it was not water at all. It was hot thick blood. I looked over at her and saw her muttering about how it was not real. Suddenly she lashed out and hit the glass - it cracked and gave way. When we got up the blood was gone and the chasm took its place. We heard footsteps and she wheeled around in defense mode. Five masked figures emerged from a hallway and tried to pin her down. This time however she punched the first man in the jaw and sent him rolling backwards. Together we fought them off in a matter of seconds. The 4th and 5th fear made me angry. Number 4 was her waking up to David taking tests on her and she freaked. I ran over and snapped his neck. The 5th was me dying. It hurt but seeing her that upset made me angry. Angry for letting the leaders make her go through that.div 


End file.
